Irish Whiskey
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: The sequel to Irish Blessings. Same warnings hold and flamers will be roasted should they appear. I reccomend reading Blessings first in order to understand this one.


**A/N:** The sequel to 'Blessings.' Word of advice? Never play cards with a Turk, disassociation aside... and most certainly not while drinking. Prompted by a pic by animama from DeviantArt. Vincent's got himself quite the hand... *smirk* I do apologize for the ridiculous amount of OCs and OMCs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of Final Fantasy VII. *sigh* Damn you Namura! *shakes fist*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of this. Please desist in flaming. Cid and Cid-inspired cursing. Oh and that lovely five-letter acronym: M-PREG. Blameity blame Hojo, the Mako and whatever else fits! Reminisces of labs and sadistic bastards too, so beware.

Ryder

P.S. Wutanese is in Italics so as to differentiate the conversations.

**IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW**

Vincent knows the cardinal rule; never play against another Turk. But no one's told the pilot who so happens to be his Mate. Only Yuffie is foolish enough to risk the wrath of Hellmasker once more to protect the Captain... Can she get to him in time? We'll see.

**IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW IW**

Cid's temper was the result of a few things; the cancellation of ShinRa's Space Program, his beloved airship not working, the presence of the White Rose of Wutai and the absence of a certain dark-haired Mate. At the moment it happened to be the last on that list, dinner growing colder as his Turk remained on the mission for WRO.

"Why do Ah even bother? He's never here lately..." he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he lit yet another cigarette. "Wish some o' AVALANCE was keepin' me company. Ah'd even take th' brat's natterin' if Ah had ta."

"My Sky?"

"In here." he snorted taking a long drag before grounding out the butt with the heel of his boot. "Took ya long enough."

"Oh, Cid... I am truly sorry."

"Ya never _**here**_ anymore, Vince. Ah love ya, but damn, even Ah gotta limit."

"Reeve kept us for a-"

"After-mission whiskey. Ah _know_." snapping at Vincent didn't help things, but Cid missed the warmth of his Mate more than he'd admit out loud. He was swept up in an apologetic embrace, Vincent crooning softly in Wutanese as he rocked them back and forth. "Ya ain't gettin' off tha' easy."

"Reeve has reassigned the rest of my missions to the other members of AVALANCE. I'll be underfoot, annoying you for the rest of the month and for quite a bit more."

"That's what ya said _**last **_tahme."

"There's a reason for that."

"Ya gonna tell me or..."

"Strip poker?" Cid sighed, knowing his wily Turk well enough.

"Fine. Whiskey or port?"

"I'll take tea. No whiskey."

"Tea? Ya always have a bit, but alright," he threw his hands up in defeat. "Wriggly Turk."

"Once a Turk-"

"Always a damn Turk. Yeah, Ah here it all th' tahme from Red." Plonking the tea in front of Vincent, he grabbed the whisky made in his hometown, pouring himself a finger and knocking it back. "Ah'm shufflin' tonight, ya hear? None o' tha' sneaky cloak shit. Swear that thing moves on its own..."

"My cloak is not sentient." Vincent admonished softly with a shake of his head.

"Coulda fooled me." They played for a few rounds, Cid losing his boots, dog tags and goggles before he cottoned on that Vincent was winning all of the rounds. The Turk had yet to shed a single garment, telling Cid that whatever was keeping Vincent with him this time was nerve-wracking for the older male.

He griped as he lost his shirt and pants the fourth round in. "Ya ain't tellin' me somethin'..." Discomfort flashed in the crimson gaze, an emotion instantly behind a mask before Cid could get him to talk. He almost won a round before Vincent pulled a Royal Flush. "Damnation, Vince! Ya winning again." he muttered as he pulled off his first sock. The round after that left him in his plain blue cotton boxers. "Vincent Grimoire Valenwind, ya tell me what's goin' on. Ya ain't never procrastinated our game lahke this."

"I was sick on my mission. I had a scientist check me against Hojo's work... And I came out positive." Cid pulled his flight pants back on and embraced Vincent from behind.

"Whatever it is, Ah'll support ya."

"I'm pregnant." the bald statement had Cid snickering for a moment.

"Ya throwin' a wrench!"

"It's the truth. I am currently three months along."

**-PoV-**

Vincent waited as Cid's cobalt eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Is it ours?" He nodded, his right hand curling around their child absent-mindedly. "Ah hate Hojo."

"We all do, but your reason as of now?"

"He's a sick fuck. Ah don't think his death was near bad enough."

"Do you not want it?"

"What?" Vincent steeled himself to ask again before Cid placed a calloused hand over his own. "Nah. Little miracle right there an' all ours. Hojo can gag in th' afterlife for all Ah care. We have a proper family. Ma's gonna _**flip**_..."

"Your Mother is still alive?"

"Mmmhmm. She's older than ya."

"How much older?" he asked hesitantly, lacing his fingers with Cid's for comfort.

"Uhh, 'bout five years or so. Why?"

"I don't think she'll take this well."

* * *

The small cottage outside of Costa Del Sol was quite homey from the outside. Cid was carrying a bouquet of flowers and Vincent was holding the jug of mulled mead that the woman preferred over any other drink besides tea.

"Cid Augustus Highwind! It's been a long tahme since ya seen fit ta visit ya ol' Ma!" Vincent swallowed; suddenly glad for his volumous cloak. "Who's this then? Ya girl?"

"Ma, hush. Vince is real sensitive. He's got Mako."

"He? Ya bring me home a boy... Figures. Ya brother an' sister were jus' here, ya know. Missed 'em by a day, Ah think, and gotcha a tall handsome one; Ah'll give ya that." They closed the door of the cottage and it was dark for a moment. "See what ya mean by th' Mako... Glowin' scarlet eyes. How old are ya?"

"Sixty." he growled, his manners taking a back seat at the woman's behavior.

"Pah, playin' a joke are we?" He mumbled under his breath in Wutanese, threatening to disembowel her with his claws. "Damn, ya really know how ta pick 'em, dontcha? Wutanese too..."

"Madame Highwind, you are at the height of rudeness." he hissed, flexing his claws as he dressed her down. "Not only have we not been offered a drink, as Cid has assured me is the politest form of Highwind hospitality, you have spoken nothing but vicious drivel towards me from the moment I stepped onto your property. We're done here, my Sky." Cid sighed and placed the bouquet on the table. "Our cub can stand the woman no more than I can." Vincent placed the mead on the flagstones, spun on his heel and strode out of the door without so much as a backwards glance.

"Vince! Damnation Mama, he's _sensitive_. Ya upset him!"

"It's not lahke he can give me a grandson-"

"Mama." Cid's voice was deadly, reminiscent of his days leading AVALANCE. "Vince is _**special**_. Ah love that man an' his demons with all tha' Ah am. If ya can't pull ya head outta ya ass anytime soon, ya won't be seein' ya grandbabies."

"Demons?" a hushed whisper was all that was left of the harsh, grating voice. "Mah oldest baby is in love with demons?"

"Four of 'em an' Vince. Ya can't be happy for me." With that last remark, he closed the door and slung his arm around Vincent's waist. "Hey."

"I lost my temper." he sighed, wrapping around Cid to comfort his squirming cub.

"Nah. If ya'd lost ya temper there'd be nothin' left of Ma or her cottage.

"Our cubs will have nothing to do with that... _woman_." he snarled, baring his fangs at the quaint house.

"Mah Da an' siblin's are much better."

"For your sake, I hope they are."

**-PoV-**

Cid absently stroked Vincent's hair and thought about the day. It certainly could've gone better... Damn his Mama for being so stubborn!

His wily Turk murmured in his sleep, golden claws twitching as the vision played out, "Not again... They torment him enough..."

"Vince." he gently shook his Mate, stroking back inky strands that escaped the nightly braid. "Ya were talkin' in ya sleep again. Wanna talk about it?"

Sleepy crimson eyes looked up from his lap, closing as Vincent yawned. "It was in the labs... Cub and I were in the tanks and they brought in this little boy; barely older than him with dark hair. His screams woke up my Cub, so I soothed them both as best I could..." A shudder ran the length of his body as if to shake off the memory. "Why must I relive such memories? I've not had a whiff of Cub since he left the labs at the age of eight." Cid thought for a moment, resuming the soothing strokes. "I later learned the other was General Hewley. Have I not atoned fully for my sins?"

"Ah don't know but Ah think it's for a reason. Ya wouldn't be dreamin' about it otherwise. As for ya 'sins', Ah have th' answer for that 'un under my fingers." He caressed their little one to comfort his Turk.

"He can't come back. I saw him fall."

"Vince, who is Cub?"

Haunted scarlet eyes met his as Vincent answered softly, "Sephiroth."

**-PoV-**

He stared warily at Sara, Cid's younger sister, as she greeted Cid with enthusiasm and warmth.

"Cid, who's this?"

"Vince, this is mah sister, Sara. Vincent's mah Mate." Soft blue eyes took in all of him before she hugged

him with just as much enthusiasm, if not more.

"Where'd you meet him? He's _**GOREGEOUS**_."

"ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim." Vincent murmured as Cid's younger brother also graced him with an once-over. "Sector four, Basement labs."

"You're ShinRa?" the sharp tone was ignored as his beloved pilot spoke over the impertinent snot.

"Vince's a former Turk."

"Seriously? How can you be a former Turk?"

"Kenally, shut up." Sara popped Kenally on the back of the head, rolling her eyes at the younger male's questions.

"I was a Turk for ten years before I... retired." Sara's husband was Wutanese and looked at him in awe.

_"Grimoire?"_

_"No, Vincent. I guess I do look like my Father."_

_"Kuro Taishao. You're legendary among our people. Escaping the clutches of ShinRa to save the Planet..."_

_"Not quite, Kuro-san."_ He flexed his golden claws rubbing at his wrist slightly where Hojo had slammed a scalpel through just to see if he would bleed out. Even dead, the bastard managed to pervade his thoughts.

_"Oh."_

_"Cid is my chosen Consort."_ Sara looked from between her husband and himself, obviously picking up some of the conversation.

_"Can you propagate your lineage?"_

_"Yes, though not in a manner you are familiar with."_ he demurred, wrapping around Cid as Chaos took slight control.

"Hmmm, we're playin' guess th' demon again? Ya... Chaos."

"Very good. I gave you no clues this time, my Sky."

"Sorry, but ya did. Vince smells lahke gunpowder, leather an' sandalwood. Ya smell lahke burnt wood, dusty castle an' Mako." Chaos chuckled as the others cottoned that he wasn't Vincent.

"Bro, care to tell me why you're dating a guy with MPD?"

"I resent that. I assure you we are not figments of Vincent's mind. My Sky, you failed to mention the doctor."

"Mah brother's a dummy. He's still studyin' medicine."

"Cid? Something you're not telling us."

"Let me put it into perspective for you then," Chaos purred softly, shifting form fully. "ShinRa's dastardly Hojo got a hold of my Host many years ago and the rest, as you mortals say, is history."

"Hojo? You brought a subject here?"

"Vince ain't one anymore."

"We've been studying his notes... Oh, sweet Minerva." Chaos sneered as the brat suddenly understood. "Project V." Vincent wrested control and shifted back purring lazily as he rocked with Cid's scent calming him. Sara gave him a soft smile, no judgment in her eyes.

"Cid did mention you in his letters home."

"Even then, my Sky?"

"Ya still too pretty ta not notice." Vincent rolled his eyes at his Captain's antics. "We gonna tell?"

"Our cub hasn't moved once. I should be pleased that he is so relaxed."

"He? Ya can already tell?"

"Mmm-mmmm; gut feeling that I have."

"Those're usually right, Vince." Cid hummed, looking up with thoughtful cobalt eyes.

"Chaos is still connected to the Planet; therefore I am connected to the giggling Cetra. She has imparted important information through me before." He'd noticed that the other Highwinds had given them space to talk. Cid's Father would be more reasonable than Madame Highwind had been. Cid's infamous temper and dialect was to be blamed on that woman's attitude.

"Where's my Cid?" Vincent rested his chin in soft blond locks, not the least bit concerned for the tall male headed their way. "You have someone wrapped around you; care to introduce us?"

"Da, this is Vincent."

"From WRO?" Vincent mulled over the man's voice and appearance before it clicked in his Turk mind.

"Director H." Grey eyes widened in surprise, looking him over carefully.

"Valentine?"

"It's Valentine Highwind now; Cid shortens it to Valenwind when he's in a mood." he answered, sporting a wry grin.

"Married? No wonder Miri called me ranting about a Turk..." He couldn't help the sneer. "She was a right bitch, wasn't she?"

"Understatement, sir."

"None of this sir business. Call me Max."

**-Two Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Vincent remained puttering about their home in Rocket Town, taking out his mood swings on the monster population outside of town. His wily Turk became more mischievous than ever; Cid often on the receiving end of 'gifts' from the baser demons. More often than not, he was seduced away from his work by a horny Vincent... Not that he objected.

"... My Sky?" Chaos's voice had copious amounts of hesitancy.

"Yeah?" he tightened the valve intake nut with his wrench before sliding out from his baby's engine, looking up into nervous golden eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I felt him." Cid whooped and peeled off his glove flattening his hand on the gentle slope. A tiny foot kicked out, connecting with his palm with some force.

"Just lahke his Daddy, huh? Extra strong." He straightened, peeled off his other glove and placed both oil-stained hands on the shirt Vincent had insisted on borrowing from him. "Give me another one." A hand this time flat against his own made him laugh. "He lahkes mah voice."

"So it would seem, my Sky, so it would seem."

* * *

Tifa had squealed before hugging Vincent. Wide crimson eyes begged for help as his wily Turk was surrounded by women. He growled softly, making the females back up as he fled up to the bridge, baring his fangs as they made to follow him. Only Marlene had had stood back soft brown eyes watching her favorite uncle. She walked slowly up to Vince, hands up and out. Vincent sniffed warily before allowing her into the folds of his cloak as he'd done when she was a little girl.

"How'd she get past the snarl?" Yuffie complained, still bouncy even after marrying Reno.

"Brat ya scared th' demons. They remember ya obnoxiousness, stupid."

"Oops. Keep forgetting Hellmasker tied me to what remained of ShinRa HQ! But he _likes_ Tifa."

"Gigas doesn't an' won't explain why either. Somethin' about big boobs, cowboy boots and not much of a guide... Beats me." Cloud had sniggered at that comment.

"I know what he's referring to. Seph and Zack still can't look her in the eye..."

"How're the Demon of Wutai an' th' Puppy doin' outta th' Stream?"

"Better. Seph's apologized to everyone but you and Vincent. They weren't sure if they're invited in."

"Hey! Puppy an' th' General's more than welcome ta mah airship. Ah don't care what ShinRa says. Th' _Shera_'s all mine." Vincent flicked his cloak out of the way, Marlene giving their kid a gentle pat on the way down.

"Seph, I can smell Mako."

"Foolish Puppy. That is Project V."

"Oh. He's really pretty from the photos Yuffie and Tifa managed for the AVALANCE scrapbook..."

"He hasn't aged either. Behave, Puppy, or you will see the couch tonight." the soft tenor admonished.

"Respect him." Zack Fair bounded into the room and locked gazes with his wily Turk. There was no way of predicting what came next.

"Hi, pretty Turk." Vincent moved at a speed Cid couldn't keep up with and was toe-to-toe with the bouncing former First. "Aerith says hello from the 'Stream."

"Obnoxious Puppy." Vincent murmured fondly, ruffling the black spikes with ease. "The sentiment is returned."

"Yup!"

"Sane Winged Angel." Next was Sephiroth, both of them scrutinizing for long moments before gasping softly at the same time. "Cub." Slit pupil eyes widened at the barely whispered endearment.

"Wolf!" A choked sob escaped the silverette and they embraced, Vincent murmuring softly in Wutanese.

"Thought you were gone..."

"No, merely atoning for my sins."

"As have I."

**Ending A/N:** Guess where they got the codenames from? Mwahahahahaha! I'll never tell... I'm all over the place with this series. Meh, it's been a while since I wrote FF VII. I'm sure they're a tad OOC; I mean, really.


End file.
